


The Night Of The Cup

by c0cunt



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon Universe, Gen, year three finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Kent had been planning on spending the night at home, channel surfing to avoid the Falconer's game, until he passed out.His team changes that plan on him.





	The Night Of The Cup

**Author's Note:**

> SO I JUST GOT HOME LIKE AN HOUR AGO AND SAW THE FINALE AND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> completely un-beta'd  
> psa i love kent parson

Kent was, for better or worse, at the bar with some of his teammates, pretending to watch the highlights from the Falconer’s game.  When Carl and Scraps and Troy and the rest of the team had pounded on his door, begging him to join them and their escapades, there were literally no excuses in his stockpile waiting to be used.  With a reluctant sigh, he had grabbed his keys, ignoring the delighted hooting of those closest to him.  At least he hadn’t been slobbing around that day, and was at least properly dressed to go out…

 

He ended up sitting next to Scraps, idly dragging his fingertips around the rim of his glass.  It took every ounce of Kent’s power to not hyperfocus on the game, to let it go by without analyzing every tiny spray of ice.  He had gotten better, lately, on letting a game just  _ be _ a game, thank god.  He wouldn’t have to critically look at the tape until at least another two days, and he could appreciate that both teams seemed to be putting up an equally strong fight, at least until the Falconers scored their final goal.

 

Kent was torn between wanting to watch the celebrating team, and wanting to claw his eyes out.   _ He _ wanted to be out there with them, celebrating with  _ his _ team, winning the cup  _ with _ Zimms...It was such a goddamn stupid torch for him to carry, the hope that they’d one day win it together, and stand grinning at center ice as they hoist the cup together…

 

“Uhhh...Hey, Parser, you see this?”  Scraps’ uncertain voice snapped Kent out of his thoughts sharply.  The slight drawl of the other man’s accent always caught Kent’s attention better than anyone else’s, and a quick wiggle of the phone in his hand guaranteed Kent’s undivided attention.  But it was obviously a clip of the same game that was blown up above their heads, on nearly every screen in the damn bar, made Kent just snort.

 

“It’s on the screens, Scraps,” Kent huffed, letting his attention wander slightly over to Troy’s and Carl’s conversation.

 

“Naw, look, it’s all over social,” Scraps insisted, forcibly pressing the phone into Kent’s hand, and pressing play on the little clip.  Kent let out a sigh, but dutifully watched the clip that played.

 

Acid bubbled up Kent’s throat, as Jack Zimmermann kissed the blond guy that Kent vaguely remembered from his disastrous trip to Samwell.  The clip ended swiftly, only to show them once again - it looked like they were speaking for a moment beforehand.  Kent let out a shaky breath as the rest of the team gathered over his shoulders, wondering exactly what had gotten both Kent’s and Scraps’ attention.

 

And while Carl didn’t exactly spit hate, it felt bitter and vicious, burning in Kent’s ears as the clip played again, and again, and again.   _ He _ felt bitter and vicious as the clip played again, and again, and again.  If it had been his own phone, it would be smashed into a million little pieces, but Kent allowed Scraps to tug the phone from his too-tight grip.  It wasn’t socially acceptable to sprint from the bar back to his apartment and scream his anger, so instead, Kent ordered another round for the team.

 

That got them all cheering, as Kent slammed down another shot, more than ready to forget the night.


End file.
